


I'd be usin' for the rest of my life.

by transgendergerard



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Rami Malek, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, benjoe, bottom Ben, oscars '19, past joe/rami, top joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgendergerard/pseuds/transgendergerard
Summary: Joe was the one who was supposed to look after Rami during the Oscars, but it wasn’t his fault when he fell off the stage. That was 100% Ben’s fault.





	I'd be usin' for the rest of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm finally posting my first Ben/Joe fic! This fic was inspired by when Rami fell at the Oscars and I sent my friend a text saying "ok but what if Rami fell because it was Joe's turn to look out for him but he was too busy having sex with Ben in the bathroom" and then this fic was born! Also, the tweet that Joe sent out saying his phone "autocorrected" him saying that he was inside Ben for three days.... that tweet helped a lot too. 
> 
> In this fic Joe is with Ben, but he was with Rami during the filming of the Pacific but they broke up and never got back together. 
> 
> Title of this fic comes from Don't Blame Me by Taylor Swift because Joe says it's one of his favorite Taylor songs :) You should hear the live version of it if you can! (reputation stadium tour is on Netflix!!! Watch it!!!) It's one of Taylor's best performances tbh. 
> 
> Send me prompts: www.transgendergerard.tumblr.com

When Ben Hardy thought about going to the Oscars growing up he thought about what he was going to wear, red carpets, bumping into his favorite actors, and maybe, just maybe, getting nominated for best-supporting actor. He never thought he would go to the Oscars because a movie he filmed was nominated for best picture, and surely he never thought he would find himself in a ridiculous fancy bathroom towards the end of the award show because his boyfriend couldn’t wait for the after party to have sex with him, but here he was. He was in a ridiculously clean bathroom and not even in a bathroom stall. He was on a leather couch, because why not have a leather couch in a public bathroom? At least he was comfortable and not cramped into a tiny stall with his boyfriend. Right now he didn’t have clothes on and Joe’s fingers were preparing him for what was coming up next, and Bohaimen Rhapsody won 4 out of the 5 awards it was nominated for. If you asked Ben he was on top of the world. The only thing that mattered to him was Joe being inside him, everyone else could go fuck themselves. 

 

Ben felt Joe’s mouth move downwards on his body. They were on his neck living marks there and now he can feel them on his stomach and it makes him shiver a little. Joe’s lips move from his stomach towards his hips where his hands are, keeping Ben steady. He sucks a dark hickey there knowing no one else will see it except for Ben only. Then all of a sudden Ben can feel Joe’s fingers move out from him and Ben whines at the loss of contact, but it was only for a few minutes while Joe preps him with lube and a condom. Ben wouldn’t tell anyone, but he finds it hot when Joe can open the condom with just his mouth. He just stares at him while Joe preps them both. 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Joe asks Ben while he slicks Ben’s cock with lube. 

“I just like to look at beautiful things. Is that a problem for you?” Ben asks with his deep voice that can make Joe do anything Ben wants if he wanted Joe to do it. 

“Ah, no. I just don’t think I’m worthy to be looked at like how you were looking at me.” Joe confesses. 

“Joe, don’t think that. I think you’re the most beautiful man in the world and I don’t want to look at anything else but you. You’re always the most beautiful person in the room. Okay?” 

It was Joe’s turn to stare. He never considered himself an attractive person. When he first had a crush on Ben he knew Ben would never like him back because he wasn’t as good looking as Ben, but for some reason, Ben liked him back and even though he was beautiful. Joe can’t understand how he’s with Ben, but he could figure that out during another day if he really needed too. Now he needed to let Ben know how beautiful he thinks he is. 

 

“I love you,” Joe whispers at Ben as he kisses his naked thigh. He can feel Ben laugh at him and his fingers moving in Joe’s hair. 

 

“I love you too, Joe,” Ben says back with wide eyes and the most beautiful smile Joe has ever seen. 

 

“Are you ready, love?” Joe finally asks after what seems like forever of him preparing Ben. 

 

“Of course. I’m always ready when it comes to this.” Ben says as he spreads his legs more for Joe. Joe laughs at him because Ben was always the one who was ready to have sex at any time of the day as he was the youngest of the two, while Joe needed some time to recover whenever they have sex only once. 

The boys stopped talking as Joe’s lips meet Ben’s cock. Ben can feel Joe lick and suck and Ben can’t help but whine at the feeling. He feels bad but Joe has told him that he loves it when Ben is this vocal because he knows he’s doing it right and not hurting Ben. Ben’s sounds get louder as he feels Joe’s fingers go back inside him. He can feel two fingers inside him now and Joe removes them it’s so he can put the condom on his own cock. After that, they go back inside Ben and then Ben feels it. He can feel Joe inside him and he stops breathing for a minute to take everything in. Joe always let Ben breathe for a minute as Ben is still getting used to having sex with men, but he’s getting more and more used to it as they do it more often. 

“Are you okay?” Joe asks Ben with a considering look on his face. 

“Yeah, I am. You can do whatever you want to do now.” Ben says. 

Joe doesn’t say anything back, he just pushes his cock straight into Ben and Ben screams, wishing they were on their bed so he could be holding onto their bedsheets. Joe thrusts into Ben as Ben feels his cock move inside him and goes deeper and deeper so Joe can find Ben’s prostate. Joe’s lips go back onto Ben’s lips to help him be distracted from the still somewhat unfamiliar feeling. Then when Joe’s lips remove themselves from Ben’s he strokes Ben until he sees Ben close his eyes and grab onto Joe’s shoulders. 

“Ben, are you okay?” Joe asks. 

“I’m - I’m so close Joe. I’m close” Ben says breathlessly. Joe just smiles and kisses his hip. 

“It’s okay, love. You’re almost there.” Joe says as he strokes him more. He didn’t have to wait for long for Ben to finally come as Joe hits his protest and Ben starts screaming his name as he starts to orgasm. His come goes all over Joe’s naked chest and even some on the couch. It was during this time when Joe heard his phone ring, and ring very loudly. He had to open his eyes to look for his phone that was on the floor. He sees Lucy’s name pop up on the screen and curses because that means he had to answer the phone. Luckily it was close enough where he didn’t have to get off the couch. He just had to bind down a little to grab it and then he answered the phone. 

“Sssh, Ben. I know you don’t like too, but you have to be quiet while I’m on the phone, okay?” Joe asks. Ben didn’t reply back as he was too fucked out to reply so he just nods instead as he tries to get his breath back. 

 

Joe hits the green answer button and puts Lucy on speakerphone. 

 

“Hello! You are on speaker phone so Ben can hear you, but he can’t really reply back right now.” Joe says. 

 

“Joe Mazzello! Where are you? You were supposed to be looking out for Rami but now he’s being carried out of the Oscars by ambulance. I hope what you were doing was more important than your best friend’s health.” Joe and Ben gave each other worried looks as they find out what happened to Rami after the Oscars ended. Apparently, there was a hole for the orchestra and Rami fell into it. It wasn’t serious, just a sprained ankle that might have a longer time to heal than normal. But Joe stills feel as he learns how his best friend and ex-boyfriend hurt himself. 

“Lucy, I am so sorry. I wish I was being more careful tonight so this wouldn’t happen.” Joe says. He really does feel bad, but right now isn’t the time to cry over your best friend being hurt as your boyfriend was underneath you trying to calm down from his orgasm. 

 

“Is he in the hospital right now?” Joe asks with worry in his voice. 

 

“He’s in the ER right now. They’re keeping him overnight to make sure everything is okay and not worse.” Lucy explained. She says only family and partners could visit him, but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t go to the ER to still be there for Rami. 

“Okay. You called me as I and Ben were in a particular situation so we’ll get there be later, okay? Tell Rami we wish he gets better soon.” Joe says. 

“Don’t worry, I will. I hope you guys drive safe as I’m sure the roads are packed from the Oscars tonight.” Lucy says. Joe agrees and then they said bye to each other and he hangs up the phone. 

 

He takes a long breath as he turned on the phone and throw it back on the floor where their clothes where. Joe shakes his hand and put it in his hands and sighs. 

 

“I’m so stupid. I was so horny I didn’t care about my best friend getting hurt and now he’s in the ER.” 

 

Joe feels Ben’s fingers on his jaw to make him look him in his eyes. He reluctantly looks into Ben’s eyes as Ben speaks. 

 

“Joe, this isn’t your fault. You are not the reason Rami hurt himself. We know how clumsy he can be and how he doesn’t pay attention where he goes, especially during awards night. He had his family and other friends who care about him just as much as you do. Please don’t blame yourself, love. He wouldn’t want that.” Ben says with so much care in his voice and his eyes. He kisses Joe’s forehead and gently rubs his thumb on his cheek. Joe just looks at him before he replies back. 

 

“I know. But – but I promised him that I’ll still look after him and take care of him after everything. I feel like I broke that promise.” Joe explains.

“But you didn’t, Joe. You didn’t. You’re still there for him. You still care about him and you’re planning to go back to him. If you really did break your promise you wouldn’t care and wouldn’t want to see him.” Ben says. Joe doesn’t say anything back and just nods. He quickly removes himself from Ben and gets off the couch to grab a rag to clean themselves up. 

 

After they put their clothes back on and try to make themselves look decent they quickly get into an Uber and go to the ER where Rami is. They find Lucy in the waiting room and Joe asks her if he can see Rami by himself. She says she can ask a nurse and then a nurse takes him to a hallway full of rooms with hospital beds until they reach one that has Rami in it. The nurse says he only has a half of hour with Rami as he needs his sleep and Joe just nods as she tells him this. 

 

He quietly opens the door and walks into the room and closes the door. He walks towards Rami’s bed and goes to his side. Rami opens his eyes and looks up to Joe, and he smiles. Joe hasn’t been so grateful to see someone smile like that before. 

 

“Hey.” Rami manages to say. 

 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Joe asks. He tries not to show his worry because he knows that will make Rami worry and he doesn’t want that. 

 

“Okay, a little. They gave me some drugs so it’s not too bad.” Rami replies as he looks into Joe’s eyes. 

 

“That’s good. I bet you never thought this is how you would spend Oscars night, huh?” Joe tries to laugh. 

 

“Yeah, no. Never thought I’d end up in the ER, but I also thought I wouldn’t win Best Actor, but here we are.” Rami laughs. It’s quite for a few minutes as Joe tries to find the words he wants to say. 

 

“Rami - I... I’m so sorry. I knew I should have been with you and maybe you wouldn’t be in the ER right now but I guess I had more important matters to take of.” Joe says, not wanting to go into too much detail as to what he and Ben were doing before this. 

 

“Joe, this isn’t your fault. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going and fell. Please don’t blame yourself, I wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight knowing that’s how you feel.” Rami says. 

 

“Don’t worry. Ben already gave me the speech for you so you didn’t have too. I just wish I wasn’t so selfless tonight.” Joe says. 

 

“Why you say that? What were you doing when I fell?” Rami asks. Joe blushes as he asks. 

 

“Oh, um, I and Ben found this bathroom and um - “ Joe starts as Rami stops him from saying anything else. 

 

“Don’t say anything else. I get it. You were too horny to wait for the after party to fuck your boyfriend. I get it.” Rami says. Joe breathes for the first time since Lucy called him. 

 

“I would stay here all night with you, but the nurse says I only have 30 minutes and then you need to go sleep and I don’t want to talk about how I can’t seem to control myself when it’s an award show night,” Joe says. 

 

“Alright. I guess I should fall asleep now, huh?” Rami asks. 

 

“Joe, could you, uh. Can you kiss me before you go?” Rami asks shyly. Even though they are both in relationships with different people that they absolutely love, sometimes they’re still affectionate with each other when the time calls for it. 

 

“You know you don’t have to ask for that, love,” Joe says as he puts his lips on Rami’s. They’re different from Ben’s, but he loves them just the same. They kiss for a little longer than they should have because when their lips part Rami is out of breath. He quickly gets his breath back and starts to talk. 

 

“Am I going to see you in the morning?” Rami asks. 

 

“Of course. Lucy says you get to leave tomorrow.” Joe says. 

 

“Yeah, I know. I’m glad. But right now I think I’m just going to sleep.” Rami says. 

 

“Okay, I’ll be in the waiting room if you need anything, alright?” Joe asks. 

 

Rami doesn’t reply, just nods his head as he falls asleep. Joe gives him one last kiss on his forehead as he leaves Rami’s room. When he gets back to the waiting room he sees Lucy asleep on a window bench and Ben curled up on Joe’s jacket on the floor. Joe quickly joins Ben on the floor. As he falls asleep dreaming of Oscars nights where no one got rushed to the ER and everyone who was supposed to be in love were in love, he grabs onto Lucy’s hand and feels her grip tighten. She’s the one other person in Joe’s life who understands his love for Rami and is glad that she gets it. If not tonight would have been much harder but he knows he can get through it with his amazing boyfriend and incredible friends.


End file.
